


Sing Instead Of Sleep (Day 13)

by famgrill_sinner



Series: Candlenights TAZ [13]
Category: TAZ - Fandom, The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: F/F, M/M, Mangus for like a split second, elven death metal, i love lup, implied sex, let kravitz rest 2017, sex at the end if you squint, wowza
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 14:54:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13010178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/famgrill_sinner/pseuds/famgrill_sinner
Summary: Day 13 of my Candlenights oneshots: Festive music-One of Kravitz' few days off, when he could sleep. But Taako dragged him along for a ride regardless-Part of my Candlenights series can be read by itself





	Sing Instead Of Sleep (Day 13)

13\. Festive music

 

Taako laid on the couch with a deep sigh. There was nothing to do, or at least now that Magnus had given up on Candlenights. With nobody appreciating him he just stopped caring. Locking himself in his pocket workshop, not answering the door, it was rather depressing but they did try to talk to him about what happened. No response.

Taako jumped when someone kicked the door in and laughed. There stood Lup, Barry's arm in a death grip. “Taako call up your grim reaper, we’re heading out.” Lup said pulling her Candlenights sweater down so Taako could read all of the silver letters ‘Where my ho’s at?‘ while she managed to have Barry wear his which read ‘ho.’ Taako smiled and got off the couch, heading into his room to find his sweater and call up Kravitz. Magnus had gotten him a sweater but he refused to wear it unless it was to a party, even then, exclusive.

“Should be here in a sec.” Taako said setting his hat on the ground to put on his sweater which read ‘MERRY F*CKING CANDLENIGHTS’ with a middle finger in the background. Lup smiled and gave a thumbs up while Barry chuckled. A rift appeared, swirling with black and purple in the middle of the living room. Kravitz stepped out, not in his normal suit. Everything was the same with his suit, but his jacket was replaced with a black cardigan and he lacked a tie.

“Oh my look at Mr. Fancy over here.” Lup sneered and Kravitz sighed. Granted he was less fancy than normal, but it was a reavititlay expensive cardigan.

“It’s my day off.” Kravitz muttered fiddling with one of the buttons on his jacket.

“Good, you chose to spend it with me.” Taako smiled planting a kiss against his cheek.

“I’d rather sleep.” The darker man said letting out a small yawn.

“Only if I’m there with you.” Taako winked gliding his fingers over the other's forearm.

“You’re disgusting and I hate both of you.” Lup gagged trying to stop the two men from getting too advanced in whatever that was. Lup pointed at his scythe and continued “Make a portal to Badger Raves. They have a karaoke bar.”

Kravitz looked at Taako with a sad look, Taako smirked at him before whispering something to him which made him blush slightly and nod. His scythe tore through the air, creating another portal, this time to the world below them.

Lup practically jumped through while Barry tried not to lose his footing through the oval in the living room. Taako strutted through and Kravitz followed close behind him so he could close the rift. He didn’t like to leave them open for long in fear of something slipping out. Lup was already making her way up to the desk in order to book a room for the four of them.

“How is Magnus?” Barry asked watching Lup fish around her pockets for money.

“Wish I could say something else. He’s just in his workshop still.” Taako let out a deep sigh. He was worried about his friend, they all were, but the human just found no interest in talking to anyone who disrespected Candlenights. Barry nodded slightly and crossed his arms as Lup came back, a key in her hand. They made their way to the room trying to think of what awful songs they should sing just to make each other mad.

Lup unlocked the door and they all went in with a laugh. There was a couch lining the room, bean bags on the floor, and on the far wall was a liquor cabinet. Kravitz walked over there to grab anything, he needed to be able to forget this ever happened. Taako joined him in the quest for wine while Barry and Lup tried to set up the machine, picking the worst songs. Kravitz grabbed a bottle of scotch and sat down on a bean bag chair, Taako sitting on top of him, legs over one side of the chair.

Lup was up first, elven heavy metal. Classic Lup. Trying to one-up everyone by choosing a song nobody knew. Barry choose a calm song, trying to bring the mood down from electric guitars to acoustic guitars.

“I have to use the restroom. If you’ll excuse me.” Kravitz said schooching Taako off his lap with a grunt. Taako stood up next to him and nodded.

“I know where it is. Been here before.” The wizard said opening the door. With that, the couple was gone. Leaving Barry and Lup in the room which made Lup sigh. They left to do something other than use the bathroom which the remaining wizard did not want to ask.

“Lock the door. I think we're done doing karaoke. There’s something better to do.” Lup winked seeing the other man blush. If that’s the game her brother wanted to play, fine, she’d join.

**Author's Note:**

> In ye ol US of A, the net thingy might happen so whoops. If I don't upload you're all nae nae'd. Also the formatting has been weird I'm sorry :'')


End file.
